Frequent and proper tooth brushing is an essential element to adequate oral hygiene. Proper oral hygiene is the most important factor in combating periodontal disease. Both the duration and the balance of brushing throughout the mouth are two common weaknesses in typical brushing skills. Children and adults alike often spend an adequate amount of time brushing the facial surfaces of their teeth, while consistently spending less time or entirely omitting the lingual and palatal surfaces thereof. Additionally, the molars and bicuspids often receive less brushing than the incisors and canines. In order for the effects of brushing to meet the standards of proper oral hygiene, each surface of one's teeth, including the facial and palatal (for the upper teeth), facial and lingual (for the lower teeth), and the occlusal surface, must receive ample brushing time. Additionally, each of the different types of teeth, including the incisors, canines, bicuspids and molars also must receive ample brushing time. Prior attempts to provide a teaching mechanism for proper brushing, however, have concentrated primarily on the overall duration of the brushing process. They have not attempted to solve the problem of proper coverage of all teeth and surfaces of teeth in the mouth, including properly balancing the overall brushing time between each type and surface of tooth in the mouth.
Typical dental timing devices have been comprised primarily of audio or visual timers. Such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,923,978; 4,778,734; 4,836,415; 4,866,807; 4,991,755; and 5,044,037. Other devices include a visual display of cartoon-type teeth and are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,926,487; 4,934,940; and, 5,570,325.
Regarding brushing timers, U.S. Pat. No. 1,923,978 discloses a dental timer connected to a tooth brush holder. The timer is merely comprised of a rotatably mounted time glass adapted to operate for the length of time required to properly brush the teeth. U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,734 discloses a toothbrush having a means for emitting audio signals from the handle of the toothbrush for a period of two minutes. The audio signals may include a melody and/or spoken words. U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,415 discloses a toothpaste dispenser with a timer device which provides a signal to indicate the time period during which the teeth should be brushed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,807 discloses a figurehead which is detachably attached to a standard toothbrush. The figurehead comprises a digital sound generator which plays four tunes of 2 to 3 minutes in duration, and a digital voice synthesizer which provides cleaning instructions at certain intervals within the period of time during which a particular tune plays. U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,755 discloses a toothpaste dispenser including a timer device structured to deliver a signal to indicate a time period of sufficient length for brushing one's teeth. The timer is activated by depressing a button or by depressing the plunger for dispensing toothpaste from the container. U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,037 discloses a toothbrush having a sound generator housed within the handle which plays a musical tune for a predetermined time period.
Regarding audio and visual brushing timers, U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,487 discloses a toothbrush holder and animated brushing timer. The animated display device includes a representation of a caricatured figure engaged in the act of brushing its teeth by means of a movable hand and simulated toothbrush held therein. U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,940 discloses a humanoid figure with a humanoid facial expression exhibiting representations of sectors of teeth in adjacent upper and lower jaws. Each sector has light emitting diodes of different colors which flashingly illuminate in sequence when that sector is to be brushed by the user. A circuit adjustably controls both the duration of the period of brushing devoted to each sector, as well as the flash period during illumination of each cycle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,325 discloses a tooth brush timer device which presents a visual representation of the time required for a child to brush his or her teeth. The device comprises a static character face having a mouth region and a visual indicator disposed behind the mouth region. The visual indicator is capable of showing a white color for representing clean teeth and a non-white color for representing dirty teeth. The teeth portion animates a gradual transition from a non-white color to a white color over a predetermined period of time indicating the appropriate period of time for a child to brush their teeth.
Each of the above devices generally focuses on merely attempting to maintain the attention of an individual, generally a child, for a designated period of time. Additionally, none of the devices actually displays a visual representation of the teeth of the mouth which matches that of the user. Prior devices generally omit displaying the palatal and lingual surfaces of the teeth. Finally, none of the devices instructs or teaches the user how to distribute the brushing effort throughout the mouth, including the different surfaces and regions or individual teeth of the mouth. Accordingly, the present invention provides a means for resolving the above-mentioned deficiencies.